


fate/伯爵天草/黑泥圣杯.1

by tltz1



Series: 黑泥圣杯 [1]
Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other, 触手
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltz1/pseuds/tltz1





	fate/伯爵天草/黑泥圣杯.1

　　天草四郎时贞承认，他对圣杯有兴趣，即使是黑圣杯。  
　　不巧的是，圣杯对他似乎也有兴趣。  
　　剧烈的疼痛包裹着他，像是血从血管中涌出，在地上变为湿漉漉的一滩；像是躯体被粉碎殆尽，整个世界都和自己一起化为灰尘；像是每一次呼吸都有刀刃切割肺部，把自己从内部割得破破烂烂。  
　　但他还是大口喘着气，站在黑暗中。  
　　“啊，我知道，”他在喘息的间隙开口，“无论怎么说，持有圣杯都要证明自己有资格持有圣杯才是——疼痛是你的考验吗？”  
　　就在他说出这句话时疼痛停止了。他短促地吸了口气，又缓缓吐出来。有光在他面前绽放，紧接着，他听到有人在欢呼，可所用的语言他无法听懂。  
　　他只知道那是全世界的人在欢呼，为了一样真理的诞生，为了他们对宇宙的了解向前了一步，为了新的科研方式被发掘——而没有，因为仇恨得以报偿、因为在战斗中脱颖而出、因为厌恶的人身陷死地。  
　　因为没有仇恨、没有战斗、没有厌恶。  
　　“这是你想要的吗？”圣杯问他，“那么我交给你。伸手就好了。”  
　　他没有动。短暂的思考后他回答：“我无法就这样相信你的话。”  
　　“我对你很感兴趣，”圣杯回答，“因此我愿意实现你的愿望，但这不代表你不会付出代价。伸手吧。”  
　　“……你需要我付出什么？”  
　　“几个表情罢了。我想看到你的一些表情——我只是太无聊了，仅此而已。”  
　　他没有再问下去。白色长发的英灵伸出手，触碰面前从上至下投射的光柱。  
　　一瞬间，他感觉到自己的魔力被封印了。无法运转、无法行动，他与生俱来的“奇迹”被压制住，而圣杯发出了恶意的笑声。  
　　秩序善对混沌恶。  
　　啊不，圣杯具体要怎么分类，还真是个尴尬的问题。  
　　黑暗中有东西靠近他，那是一根极长的、灵活柔韧的触手。它环绕他的腰，然后贴近他的嘴唇。“张嘴。”圣杯说，用它那带一点虚无飘渺尾音的奇怪声音，“我不会杀死你——你瞧，你实现愿望，也该给我点东西，不是吗？”  
　　他张开了嘴。那东西的尖端滑进他嘴里，擦过舌面，探进喉咙，这让他有些不适地皱起眉，但没有发出声音。拿东西停了一会，他感觉到有液体沿着食道滑下，它所带的冰冷感直穿到胃里，但立刻触手挪开了。到这里还并不算太糟糕，除了无法使用魔术、毫无抵抗能力之外。  
　　“看得出，喜悦与痛苦对你而言没什么效果。”圣杯继续慢慢地说，“所以另一种本能的欲望可能更有效一点。”  
　　有热量在血管里传递，他皱了皱眉，心跳的加速带起极为怪异的感觉，“你想看我……自慰么？”他的信仰不太允许这件事，但圣杯发出了笑声。  
　　触手。黑暗中无数的触手弹射出，包裹缠绕他的躯体。它们灵活地解开他的衣衫，摩擦光滑的肌肤。他下意识地想挣开，却因为它们的抚摸发出含混的喘息，身体绵软燥热得不像属于自己，触手把他拉到半空，让他完全失去施力点，“这种事……”他叹了口气，“真是恶趣味啊。”  
　　“你看起来像是在说‘挺过去就好’。”圣杯确实极具恶趣味地回答，“我希望你一会还能这么想。”  
　　接着圣杯陷入了沉默。天草稍微抬起头来躲避一根沿着他的脖子向上抚摸的触手，黏湿的液体沾在身上，衣服里乱糟糟一片。看起来它们并没有为他彻底脱下衣物的打算，一根触手向下方探去，缠绕住他的性器。  
　　天草因为并不熟悉的感觉垂下眼睫，泛起绯色的脸与微皱的眉让他显得性感又适合蹂躏。触手大概也是这么想的——它灵活地上下撸动，用尖端按摩着睾丸，让它们完全兴奋起来。裤子被拉到一半，英灵有些不适地挣了挣，“嗯……还真是、难怪是要被限制的行为啊……”  
　　圣杯没有回答他，但触手做出了动作。它们向后方探，在穴口来回摩擦。天草吸了口气，他没有阻止它们，放松开自己的躯体，让带着粘液的尖端探入穴口，慢慢向里滑动。  
　　有些奇怪，但并非无法忍受。他摇摇头，努力保持清醒。触手温柔地试探着，一点点侵入后方，一寸寸向里探索。那种深度本身就令人战栗。它就那样一点点向里，把粘液涂在他体内，彻底玷污那通道，“嗯……”呼吸变得粗重，前端的爱抚也在加快，英灵棕色的肌肤上满是闪亮的液体，触手在他腰侧放肆地抚摸着，躯体敏感地战栗，“哈啊、唔？”一只细小的触手碰到了铃口。它向里插入，这是他没有预料到的：前端被向内侵犯，沿着脆弱得多的尿道向里，他甚至觉得它会探到什么奇怪的地方，“等、你不是……”  
　　“是‘表情’，”圣杯这次回答，“不是‘射精’哦。”  
　　天草咬住了下唇。太深了，两边都是。它们缓慢地蠕动着，探进他自己也不知道的地方，“嗯……”身体越来越软，完全无力抵抗，眼前是纯粹的黑暗，他不知道自己的目光已经模糊，肌肤透出因为肤色而并不明显的绯红，“哈啊、啊……”快速起伏的胸膛，无力却又尽量仰起的头，还有垂下的睫羽都被旁观者收入眼底。英灵被触手托举着，细小的触手不断滑过肌肤，连指尖都不放过，膝盖、大腿内侧、手腕、腰背、脖颈，无数的触手蠕动着爱抚他的躯体，“啊……”新的触手挤入后穴，这一根在浅处来回抚弄着，“唔、等、嗯！”前列腺。他脑海里滑过这个词，然后思维破碎了：热度忽然从躯体内卷起，新的触手毫不留情地撞上脆弱敏感的表面，来回抽插研磨，“唔、啊哈，啊——”他的脖颈猛然扬起，腰肢因为突如其来的快感弹跳，“哈啊、啊——”第一根触手插得更深，像要插到他的大脑里，思维被撞击得支离破碎，他的喘息带上抑制不住的情欲味道，“嗯……啊、哈……”目光涣散一片，生理性的泪水覆盖了漂亮的眸子，他颤抖着想要逃开，却被死死抓握着，“哈啊、不、啊啊啊啊——”  
　　太快了。不断地抽出又插入，狠狠撞击敏感点，他的身体被带动，腰肢止不住地摇曳来迎合它，前方的触手加快了速度，逼迫初次体验这种情欲的英灵到达高潮，却又死死堵住而不允许射精，“哈啊、啊、呜……”他的声音里很快染了哭腔，瘦削的腰扭动着，却找不到发泄的途径，“不、哈啊、嗯……”流畅的肌肉线条收缩又舒展，每一块肌肉都强健有力，却无法支持他做出任何反抗，他的脚腕甚至有些痉挛，但触手很快帮他舒展开，“呜……不、啊……”他的头终于低下了，无力地随着身体被摇晃，触手抽插时带出黏腻的水声和越发失控的呻吟，泪水从紧闭的眼皮下涌出，“嗯……不行、唔……”  
　　不能这样下去。但他微弱的抗拒更像是迎合，触手完全侵占了他，从肩头到腰侧都被细细抚摸，敏感点被完全发觉激活，他徒劳地维持着意识，想要拉出后穴的触手，但当他费尽全力碰到它时，那快速的抽插让他分不出自己在拉出它还是把它向里按。每一次都撞得更快，穴肉被撑开，紧紧包裹着触手，敏感的肠壁被狠狠摩擦，那感觉让他蜷起脚趾，身体完全弓起，“哈、啊——”前端的触手忽然松开了，快速地抽出，精液随之喷涌而出，一瞬间所有的思维都消失了，他大口喘息着，眼睛完全张开，瞳孔里没有丝毫神智。触手堵了回来，但他已经无法再压抑自己。失控的呻吟伴随着触手抽插的声音响起，银白的发丝不住摇晃，“啊啊啊——呜、哈啊——哈、好、啊——”无法吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角流下，滴在早已满是汗水和粘液的胸口，迷离的目光看着虚空，泪水不住地流入发鬓，“哈啊啊——”从内部被玷污完全了。触手向更深处探索，像是直插到大脑里搅拌，他的声音多了愉悦与沉沦，“嗯啊、好、”无神的眼睛微微睁大，充血的唇瓣中吐出对他而言极为可怕的词汇，“好棒……”  
　　这具躯体已经完全反制了思维。他迎合着触手的动作，修长的四肢舒展开，还挂在身上的衣服半遮半掩，露出一侧的乳头，乳尖完全立起，被两根触手夹住揉捏着，挺立的性器也被塞住，细小的触手在体内旋转，细微的疼痛带着电击般的酥麻，让他发出喜悦到极限的啜泣声，颤动的唇随着后方的深入越发无力，“哈啊……”他眼里已经带了扭曲的满足，初尝人事的躯体轻易被俘获，骨节分明的手虚握着，但抓不到剑，只能被触手逗弄每一根手指，“呜……嗯、不行……不行呜……太深了、啊、唔啊啊——”他越阻止触手就越深入，到最后他只能低声啜泣着，躯体不住颤抖，每次试图拾起理智，前方的触手就巧妙地抽出允许他进入新一轮的高潮，到最后性器几乎无法硬起，触手却不依不饶地插入，他的声音沙哑轻微，细小如求饶，“嗯、嗯……”触手的撞击依旧猛烈，他的大脑被快感麻痹，脸上带着纯然的恍惚与放松，舌尖软软垂着，被一根触手缠起，摩擦玩弄，黏腻的鼻音伴随着低哼，泪水与汗水、粘液与唾液都混在一起，发丝粘在肌肤上，随着身体被一次次冲撞而摇晃，“嗯、”眉毛痛苦地别着，满是泪水的眼睛因而眯起，“不……求你……哈啊、呜……”  
　　“你想要什么？一个人，一样事？”  
　　他脑海里模糊地浮现出一行字句，接着是一个男子的形象；然后这一切消失了。  
　　“结束……求你……”  
　　前端的触手最后一次抽出了。精液被挤出来，从他自己腿上滑落，到后来只有稀薄的前列腺液。较浅的触手离开了他，和其它触手一样散落在周围不远处，他被放在地上，躯体不住颤抖着。唯有后方埋得极深的那根还在一点点向里，瘫软的躯体完全向它敞开，英灵一向沉稳的眼中没有丝毫光彩，他的喘息依旧剧烈，甚至像是没有注意到自己已经被松开。  
　　许久，那眼睛转了转，视线重新有了焦点，天草勉强撑起上半身，但后穴的触手一抖，他又摔回地上，手指蜷缩着，甚至没有握紧的力气。穴口抽搐着收缩，却无法阻止触手继续向里探入，他不由得干呕了几声，“你……还没够吗……”  
　　有人从阴影里走出。  
　　那一瞬间天草脸上所有的表情都消失了。他怔怔看着那人垂下的绿色袍摆——银色的发，英俊冷漠的脸——  
　　他的唇颤抖着，却无法说出哪怕一个字。  
　　这是真的。不是幻象——是真实的，岩窟王站在他面前，无声地打量着他。  
　　“爱德蒙……”他虚弱地叫道，却无法做出任何解释。他接近赤身裸体地瘫在这里，周围满是性爱的麝香味，而对方俯视着他。  
　　但立刻，岩窟王躬身抱起他，粗暴地扯出最后那根触手，这让天草狠狠抖了抖，他怒视着黑暗，而圣杯发出了细微的嘲笑，“他刚才说的是让我结束，并且我觉得，比起拯救人类，他刚才更想见到你呢。”  
　　天草把脸埋进他怀里。是这样的。他承认是这样的。他想见到这个人，想告诉他些什么——那一瞬间，拯救人类从他的脑海里消失了。或者说，因为连自己都拯救不了，所以被脆弱击伤了。  
　　但岩窟王坚定地抱着他，转身离开了黑圣杯的范围。就在那一瞬间，世界坍塌，他发现自己躺在迦勒底的床上，周围没有任何类似触手的东西，睡衣完好，只是满是黏腻。  
　　他还在发呆时，岩窟王推开了他房间的门。  
　　“你还好吧？”这位伯爵居高临下地问，但相反的是他足够温柔地拥抱住天草，“能动吗？算了……我帮你吧。”  
　　“哈……？”发生了什么？他想问，却无法问出口，唇中吐出的是虚弱细微的呢喃，爱德蒙抱起他，带他到浴室，水声淹没了他的思维，对方安抚性地拍打他的后背，动作有些笨拙，但足够温暖。  
　　他的意识一点点沉进黑暗里。


End file.
